


Всякие драбблоподобные мелочи (POI)

by LazyRay



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый драбблик - отдельная законченная история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вкус

\- У тебя ужасный вкус в мужчинах.  
\- Не согласен. У меня прекрасный вкус.  
\- Как будто вчерашний девственник может что-то в этом понимать, Финч.


	2. Экстази

\- Ты не хочешь поговорить?  
\- Ты пожалеешь об этом утром. Ты - очень скрытный человек, помнишь?  
\- Ну же! Проси у меня, что пожелаешь!  
\- Ну уж нет, золотая рыбка, это мы уже проходили. Иди спать, Финч.


	3. Секс

Под тяжестью Джона Финч охнул и развел колени.   
Джон приглушенно простонал, вжимаясь бедрами между его ног, зажмуриваясь почти как от боли.  
\- Что? - пробормотал Финч, легко касаясь его плеч.   
\- Ты сводишь меня с ума, - жарко выдохнул Джон. - Когда ты так делаешь...  
\- Как? - с любопытством спросил Финч.  
\- Раздвигаешь для меня ноги, - зашептал Джон. - Сам, добровольно, без просьб, даже без слов.  
\- Ах, - понял Финч. - Обычно тебе приходится постараться, чтобы что-то вырвать у меня?  
Джон издал странный задохнувшийся звук: полустон-полусмех.  
\- Финч.  
\- Ну, я и в самом деле весьма скрытный чело...   
\- Помолчи.  
\- Обычно ты... Ну, Джон!  
Джон сцеловывал слова с его губ.


	4. Рот

Джон смотрел на него, пристально, внимательно; задумчиво сдвинув брови.  
\- Мистер Риз?  
Смотрел не в глаза.   
\- Мистер Риз, с вами всё в порядке?  
Ниже глаз, выше шеи...  
\- Мистер Риз, вы медитируете на мой рот? - съязвил Финч.  
\- Я пробовал, - с сожалением сказал Джон, не сводя взгляда с его губ. - Но мне пришлось отвлечься и подрочить.  
Финч уставился на него, изумленно вытаращив глаза.   
Джон поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.   
\- У тебя очень привлекательный рот.


	5. Опять наркотик

\- Ну-ну, заливай мне тут, птичка певчая!  
\- Мистер Риз! - вздох, попытка взять себя в руки. - Только потому, что на вас действует психотропное вещество пока еще неизвестного мне состава...  
По крайней мере, у Джона был приятный смех, даже если он смеялся над самим Гарольдом.


End file.
